This invention relates to an impact absorbing device for boats and personal watercraft that can be collapsed down into a compact configuration for convenient storage in a boat or watercraft.
Impact absorbing devices which protect the outer hull of a boat from impacts are commonly known as boat fenders. Boat fenders are typically suspended between the boat and the dock to which the boat is to be tied off, or between boats which are rafted together. Boat fenders can be suspended by hanging them from either the boat or by mounting them to the sides of the dock. Boat fenders suspended from a boat are typically raised and placed in the boat during operation thereof.
The prior art is replete with various types of boat fender designs. Most of these designs are either resilient or inflatable. Resilient boat fender designs take up a great deal of space when stored inside a boat. This can be a significant problem in small boats.
Inflatable boat fender designs usually take up less space than resilient boat fenders because they are deflatable. However, these boat fenders must be re-inflated when the boat is docked or rafted, which is inconvenient and time consuming.
Accordingly, an impact absorbing device for boats and personal watercraft is needed which is convenient to use and which consumes less space storage space in a boat or watercraft.
An impact absorbing device which provides impact protection for boats and personal watercraft, the device comprising an elongated collapsible body, and an attachment member connected to the body, the attachment member for suspending the device from an associated boat, watercraft or docking structure. The collapsible body of the fender permits it to be collapsed down into a compact configuration that consumes less storage space in a boat.